


chasing hares, catching cats

by lionsenpai



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, Drakengard 3
Genre: F/F, Nonstop Bitching, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With One's business moving into Zero's territory, she pays a visit to the only person she can always find. Five is less compliant than she'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing hares, catching cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zerrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/gifts).



Five’s penthouse doors are black lacquer and gold trim, handles curling in on themselves like the petals of a flower, intricate and outrageously expensive, and when Zero gives them a solid kick, they give with a crack of wood, gold handles on the interior hitting the walls within. She has no more patience for Five's lavish tastes than she had for the guards—who the  _fuck_  did they think they were, telling her that Five's office was off limits?—and she strides in unobstructed.

"Hey shithead!" Zero snaps, her knuckles already bruised from the skirmish with the receptionist. "Do you want me to fucking murder you?"

Within, the lights are dimmed, shadows cast long and dark from the faint glimmer of the Cathedral City skyline through the wall to wall windows at the fore of the room. The grand mahogany desk sits empty and unattended, bookshelves and tapestries lining the wall made vague shapes of gray and black in the darkness, all save for those closest to the soft light of a reading lamp, velvet shade nearly enveloping its luminescence completely.

The sofa is verdant and plush, covered with a wealth of cushions, and awash in the warm light of the lamp. Five perches upon it, black satin dress clinging to the shape of her hips and breasts, gold hair twisted over one shoulder for ease of reading, a leather bound tome laid out on a pillow of crimson and brown. 

She presses her fingers to the page, marking her place, and looks up, lips curling when she meets Zero’s eyes. 

“Zero _,_ " she hums. "I thought you’d never come."

She slides her legs over the side of the couch, her dress hitching up to the tops of her thighs, and rises to meet her, nearly bumping into the dark wood of her coffee table. Zero takes the distance between them in three long strides and cuts off her escape, pushing her down onto the green velvet sofa. Five lets out a quiet little gasp, but when she rights herself, pushing her hips out toward Zero, she winks. 

"Where’s your sense of foreplay? Don’t think I’ll—"

"That was my deal," Zero cuts her off. "What the  _fuck_  did I tell you the last time you made business at the docks? I should blow your goddamn head off, you piece of shit.”

"I remember you telling me something about the docks. But then I noticed that man, Octa—oh, he had such beautiful pieces to be bought. I simply  _had_ to have them.” She yawns and leans back into the cushions, all languid ease, and flashes Zero a smile, an invitation. “You understand?”

"You did? Or One?"

"Does it matter? You’re in my office now."

Zero grinds her teeth and hesitates, not knowing whether she ought to be throttling Five for where One is or skipping to the bit where she puts a bullet in her stupid, empty skull. In the lapse, Five leans forward again, setting her hands to the outside of Zero’s thighs and trailing up to her hips, looking more comfortable than Zero likes. She swats the hands away, but Five merely shrugs, unbothered, and rises again, so close Zero can smell the wine she’s drinking, the faint touch of gunpowder. She’s been working tonight, and more than just paper pushing in this office. 

"Let me pour you a drink," she offers. "I’m sure we can work  _something_ out between the two of us.”

Zero grabs her wrist before she can turn away. “I want my goddamn profits.”

Five laughs right in her face. “I didn’t say  _that._ You’re so  _tense_  though. I could get you a drink or— _”_

She turns away, pushing Five away from her, and snaps, “A drink. And my profits. That was  _my_ fucking job.”

Five goes without a word of complaint, sweeping her thick hair over her shoulder to fall behind her unrestrained, and saunters away, flicking a switch and filling the room with light. Zero blinks against it, huffing, but watches as Five picks up a dark bottle and a glass from her otherwise empty desk. The other glass, Zero notes, is sitting half full next to a plate of cut fruit on the coffee table, surrounded by books and papers. 

"Do you even use that thing?" Zero asks when the silence draws on between them. 

Five smirks at her from the desk, stroking the expensive mahogany while filling the glass. “More than you know.”

Zero wrinkles her nose and looks away because  _of fucking course_  why would she even expect anything else, but Five returns with her drink before she can comment. She eyes it for a second and Five almost manages to look offended. “Poison? How boring,” she says, taking a long sip and swallowing, licking her lips once she finishes. 

Zero accepts it and drinks deep, not even bothering to taste it before draining half the cup. She sets it aside with a grimace. “Tastes like shit,” she mutters. 

Five grins. “Perhaps something else to clear your palette?”

"Where’s One?" Zero doesn’t bother to hide the way her gaze lingers as Five trails a finger along her lip, giving her her best bedroom eyes. 

Five sighs. "We’ve been through this before, haven’t we? Let’s change the script at least, Zero. I’m getting bored."  

She’s pretty like that, black dress hugging her curves, neckline dipping down between her breasts, but when Five meets her gaze with a knowing smirk, Zero drops the cup and closes in on her, the shattering of glass making her heart pound. She digs her knee into the cushion between Five’s thighs and leans in to grab for that plummeting neckline. Five lets her, but instead of looking worried, she bats her eyelashes and runs her fingers lightly over Zero’s knuckles. 

"I love it when you get like this," Five whispers. 

"I love when a deal comes together without any fucking interference," Zero snaps back, digging her thumbnails into Five’s skin. 

“Punish me then,” Five purrs. “That’s what you’re here for.”

Zero licks her lips and considers, eyes dragging down the pointed neckline of Five’s dress. She releases her dress and scrapes her nails over her flawless skin, scowling.

"Oh, come on. You can do better than that," Five goads. 

Zero’s hands drift up from her chest to the delicate slope of her neck, thumbs ghosting over Five’s fluttering pulse. She tightens her grip until she can feel Five swallow, hear her breath come heavy and labored. She tightens until Five touches the slope of her thigh, brushing her fingers along the hem of her dress. Her lips part, gasping for air, but somehow she still manages to look pleased, even as moisture collects at the corners of her eyes, pulse pounding beneath Zero’s fingers. 

"Kinky," Five chokes. 

Zero’s frown deepens, but Five merely tilts her head back and lets out a breathless moan. 

Disgusted, Zero pulls away her hands like they burn, but Five catches her before she can withdraw as well, fingers digging into her hips. “Don’t stop now. I was just starting to enjoy it.”

"This isn’t about  _you_ ,” Zero snaps, straddling Five and touching the blossoming bruises along her neck, prodding and none too gentle. 

Fives looks pleased enough with Zero in her lap, and slides her hands up along her hips to her chest, lingering over the swell of her breasts. Zero shifts slightly, letting out a little breath, and Five smiles, withdrawing suddenly. “I don’t work for free, Zero. You know that.” 

"Didn’t think you had any standards," Zero grumbles. She takes Five’s hands and brings them to her hips, saying, "You’ll get off."

"How generous of you," Five coos. 

Five drops her hands to Zero’s knees, and Zero nearly groans, wishing she’d just get on with it. Instead, Five trails her fingers up her thighs, slipping beneath the hem of her dress as leisurely as you please. Zero’s breath stutters when she dips in towards her inner thighs, digging her nails in, but then veers away just as quickly, hesitating briefly over the waistband of her underwear. She passes over that as well though, skating her fingers up beneath the fabric of her dress until she’s dipping beneath her bra as well, warm fingers touching warmer flesh.

Zero leans down to brush her lips against Five’s, eyes fluttering closed, but when she sets a hand to her hip, she stalls. Five licks her lips and won’t look away as Zero bunches the fabric of her dress in her hand and then releases it, sliding her fingers up beneath the hem to touch the outside of her thigh all while Five’s hands play with her. 

"You slut," Zero breathes when she doesn’t feel any underwear.

"I had a feeling you’d visit," she says, eyes gleaming. She pinches her nipples. "Say it again."

Zero huffs, lacing her fingers in the blonde curls at the back of Five’s head. 

“ _Slut,”_  she hisses, watching the way Five’s face flushes with heat. It sends a different kind of heat pooling between her thighs, but like hell she’d ever tell Five that.

Five kisses her, and Zero finally tastes that red wine, dark enough to drown in and just as sour. Her tongue is insistent at Zero’s lips, and she opens her mouth to Five, pulse pounding as she brackets Zero’s ribs with her spread hands. She shudders with delight as Five sinks her teeth into her lip, the blood salty between them. 

"Again," Five says, dragging her nails down the expanse of Zero’s stomach and skipping her hips completely, digging in midway down her thighs.

"Slut." Zero closes her eyes, nails finding the nape of Five’s neck. "Slut, slut, slut." Her voice lilts at the hard caress climbing between her thighs, and she exhales sharply, rocking down into the touch. "Goddamn  _slut_.”

She presses her fingers to the fabric of Zero’s underwear, and Zero holds her breath, swallowing. “I’ve always loved that vulgar mouth. It’s my favorite part about you, Zero. So many uses…”

"I always hated your mouth. You never shut the fuck up."

Five shivers, all pleasure, and leans forward to bite Zero’s neck, pushing her underwear to the side to feel the wetness there. Zero rocks down again, but Five is giving her nothing but a fleeting touch, mouth raising red spots over Zero’s collarbone. 

"Fuck me," Zero snaps. Then, "Fuck you."

Five pushes two fingers into her, and she shudders all at once.

“ _Again._ ”

Zero rucks down against her, thighs twitching at the crook of Five’s fingers within her. “Fuck you.”

Five slides her fingers in until she’s knuckle deep in her, and Zero tells her over and over again, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,” until her ears ring with the sound of her own voice, hips jerking with the curl of Five’s fingers. She matches Five thrust for thrust, and her words break and trail off, breathing hard as she rides Five’s fingers to her end. 

She shudders and writhes, scratching lines into her shoulders, and suddenly it’s all too much, too much pressure, too much heat, too much, too much—

_"Fuck—"_

Zero breaks, holding onto Five like she’s all that’s left of the world, her toes curling, body trembling. She isn’t sure if she’s mouthing  _fuck you_  or trying to catch her breath, but when Five’s fingers move within her, she shakes, biting her lip and squeezing her thighs around her hand. She tugs on Five’s hair just because she can, and Five licks her fingers clean in the most pornographic display Zero’s ever seen. 

She pants and eases herself down onto Five’s lap, legs weak, and Five just smiles like she’s preparing for a feast. 

Zero regards her a moment before muttering, “So you aren’t completely fucking useless.”

"I hear I’m even better the second or fourth time around." Five laughs, giving her a look that might even be measured if she weren’t so wanting, pupils big, cheeks rosy. "Unless it’s my turn already?"

Zero’s skin prickles when Five sets her hand to her hip, thumb swiping back and forth over the fabric of her dress. She’s leaning into her, expectant, and Zero rolls her tongue around behind her teeth, suddenly aware of the severe case of dry-mouth she’s suffering from. She glances over her shoulder to the shattered remains of her glass on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of dark liquid. The thought of Five needing to replace her fancy rug is satisfying, but not nearly as much as a drink would be. Then she remember’s Five’s glass, still intact and sitting half-empty on the coffee table, tantalizingly within reach. 

She twists in Five’s lap, stretching to grab it without ending up in a pile on the floor, and Five merely hums, watching as Zero turns back with the wine in hand. She brings it to her lips and swishes some around in her mouth despite the taste. When Five glances at the glass, Zero hands it off, and while she’s draining what little remains, Zero swallows and says, “Fuck no.”

Five’s smile doesn’t falter. “Insatiable as always. I’ll have some more wine then.”

Zero doesn’t move, wrapping her fingers around Five’s wrist even as she twirls dark beads of liquid within the crystal. “And what if I said you won’t?”

Five leans forward and kisses her hard, hand at the back of her head, teeth clacking because Zero’s so caught off guard. The taste of the vintage mingles between them, and when they part for air, Five laughs. “I’d say a drink isn’t the only reason I want to go to my desk.”

Zero cocks a brow and then glances towards the desk, warm against the dark grays of the skyline, and pinches her brow when she realizes. Paperwork on the coffee table and sex toys in the desk? How very  _Five_. 

Rolling her eyes, she slips off Five onto the cushions next to her and raises her hips, pulling off her wet underwear and kicking them to the floor. Five gives her a  _look_ —which she pointedly ignores—and stands, stretching and moaning like Zero’s fingers are between her thighs. Zero doesn’t ignore that so easily, heat twisting her gut, but she still refuses to look at Five while she saunters across the room, hips swaying. 

While she busies herself with another drink straight from the bottle, Zero leans over the couch to pull at the straps on her heels, leaving them in a pile near her underwear before following Five, stopping before the windows, all of Cathedral City laid out before her. 

"You’re moving into the docks, aren’t you?" Zero asks,  

"I thought the point was to get your mind  _off_ business,” Five says, setting the bottle aside when she’s had her fill. She rounds the desk and opens one of the drawers, rummaging through it. Zero turns and scowls at her, and she glances up and shrugs, saying, “You wouldn’t like the answer anyway, and we’re not nearly done here.”

"What the fuck is One thinking? Like hell I’m going to let her move in on my turf," Zero growls, looking back out onto the city. "You can tell her she’ll eat lead—"

Five presses up against Zero’s back, fingers playing at her hip, teeth finding her ear. Zero exhales sharply and sets her palms to the glass, leaning back into her, words forgotten. Her lips trail down Zero’s neck, and her hand glides from her hip to her thigh, pressing hard. She sucks in air between her teeth, and Five just hums against her skin. “I don’t mix business with pleasure—well, not most of the time—but if I were you, I’d make things right with One. Cathedral City is going to belong to her when we’re through.”

Zero grunts. “Fuck off—”

"Gladly." Fives cut her off and pulls back just enough for Zero to turn to face her. Her grin is wide and brilliant. "Let’s get back to  _our_  business. I’ve been  _aching_  to use try this.”

Zero opens her mouth to snap at her, but closes it again when she sees what Five is holding. The corner of her lips quirk, and she raises her eyes back to Five. “That new?”

Fives nods, dangling the strap-on by its harness. “Just for you.”

"Good. You can fuck your whores with something else."

Five leans in, her breath hot against Zero’s lips and asks, “And what does that make you?”

Zero kisses her, pulling her in with two hands behind her neck, and Five comes willingly, kissing her with tongue and teeth both. Her breath stutters at the feel of silicone against her clit, a gentle pressure that has her grinding down against it, heat already pooling between her wet thighs. Five is right. She’s always even better on the second one. 

Just as she’s getting breathy from the kiss and strap-on alike, Five pulls away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and glancing down to the toy in her hand. “I’ve got lube. Strawberry flavored if you like.”

Zero takes a handful of her hair and pulls her so their foreheads nearly knock together. “Hurry up or I’ll strap it over your mouth and fuck you like that.”

Five grins but turns away. “Tease.”

She hikes her dress up over her hips—Zero swallows at the sight of her blond curls already soaked—and pulls the harness up, strapping it in place and then going for the lube left out on the desk. Zero leans back into the glass, nearly trembling at the sight of her applying it. Her heart thumps in her chest, breath coming quick. Five catches her staring and brings a finger to her lips, taking it into her mouth slowly. “Mmm, strawberries,” she purrs. 

When she’s finished (and Zero has managed to look away), Five returns to her, phallus bobbing when she walks. 

"How do you—"

Zero smirks, ignoring her pulse in her ears. “I’ve seen enough of you for one night. I’ll take the view.”

She turns and pushes her hips back, forearm pressed into the glass while she waits for Five’s touch. Before her, the city sprawls out before her, and briefly, she imagines One, pale blonde hair feathering around her stupid—

Five pulls at her dress and runs her palm along her ass down to curls of white. Zero bites her lip and closes her eyes—so much for the view—and Five slips two fingers inside, sliding in and out easily before withdrawing all together. She’s panting, and Five hasn’t  _used_  the damn thing yet. 

"Five, I swear to god,  _if you don’t_ —”

Five fills her at all once, hips pressed firmly together, hands at her waist. She lets out a shuddering breath as Five leans forward, hot against her back, and husks, “You’ll  _what_?”

She doesn’t wait for a response, pulling back and thrusting back in just as quickly, and soon Five’s pushing into her at a steady pace, pulling her hips back into her while she kisses her neck, raising red marks that will last days. Zero starts sentences that trail off in a moan before she’s gotten two words out, and finally she bows her head and shivers at each thrust, toes curling in the carpet. Five’s teeth are at her skin, but she hardly cares, her knees going weak and useless beneath her. 

Five reaches up and grabs a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back as she continues to sink into her, strokes even. “Let’s give this city something to talk about,” she murmurs right in her ear, and Zero claws at the glass, searching for purchase. 

Her whole body twitches and her mouth falls open, breath coming hard and fast. Five lets go of her hip at the same time as she buries the silicone within her, and Zero nearly crumples for want of strength, thighs tense, but then she slides her hand down Zero’s front and presses two fingers to her clit, drawing quick, hard circles. Zero comes with a long moan, whole body wracked with pleasure, and Five has to release her hair and loop her arm around her middle to keep her of height, spots exploding behind her lids. She shudders and huffs, and still the warmth remains, making every inch of her light and airy. 

Zero sighs and sags, her forehead pressed into the window. “Enjoy the view?” Five asks, nibbling her ear. 

"Goddamn," she manages. "You need a fucking gag."

Five licks the shell of her ear and smiles into her hair. “A bit of gratitude might suit me better, especially after I’ve been so very accommodating.”

Zero shivers, tightening around the silicone buried deep in her. She angles away from it, and Five takes the hint, pulling out and giving Zero enough space to turn and look at her. She almost regrets it, missing the feel of the strap-on within her, but Five looks like she  _could_  use a little attention, pronto. “I wouldn’t mind bending you over something,” she says, grinning. 

The buckles of the harness click as Five undoes them, slipping out of it with only the smallest stutter in her steps. “With this? Another time. I told you, your mouth is your best feature.”

Zero licks her lips at the compliment, and wishes she’d thought of it first. Five might never stop talking, but she knows how to work her tongue, and that’s nearly enough to forgive her. Next time, she’ll be sure to trap Five between her thighs before she can start yammering. She twitches at the thought of Five beneath her, golden curls splayed around her face, and how eagerly she’d come to the task, craning her neck to reach her as Zero knelt over her, muscles jumping at the press of her tongue—

She shivers, and Five arches a brow. “Is that a yes?”

"Sit down," Zero tells her, trying to clear her mind. All that can come later; after all, there’s nothing but time for them, and neither of them make a habit of tagging out early. 

Five smiles, pleased as can be, and drops the strap-on into the desk’s swiveling chair. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and makes herself comfy against the desk, spreading her legs enticingly. She leans back, chest pushed forward, and says, “This’ll do.”

Fine by her. Zero goes to her gladly, slipping between her thighs and scratching lines up from her knees, letting Five pull her into a heated kiss. She gasps against her lips when Zero pushes her thumbs into the jut of her hipbones, twitching, and kisses her like that’s really where she wants her mouth right now. Zero knows better. She breaks away and bows her head to Five’s throat, sucking bruises into her skin so she isn’t the only one bearing the marks of their engagement. Five huffs, scraping her nails gently over the nape of her neck, and Zero just takes the encouragement, hooking her thumbs in the thin straps of Five's dress. 

"Yes, like that," Five breathes.

Zero just bites her, pulling the dress down so she can get her hands on her bra, beneath it. It’s black lace—one of her favorites—and Five squeezes her thighs together around her when she touches the sensitive flesh. The nails at the back of her head sink in as she rolls her thumbs over her nipples, and she descends to the valley between her breasts with her mouth, lavishing attention on the skin there.

As much as she likes the sound of Five’s breath hitching at her touch, the feel of her twitching beneath her caress, Zero knows Five well enough to know she’s more than needy after getting someone else off twice. She teases her teeth over the lace of the bra and drops to her knees, scraping lines down to Five’s hips. 

Her thighs tremble around her, and Zero inhales deeply, catching the heavy scent of her. She glances up at Five, drawing patterns on the inside of her thighs, and for once, she’s silent, watching Zero with glassy eyes, her cheeks flushed, lips parted. Zero turns and sucks a dark mark into her inner thigh, and Five just groans, muscles jumping as Zero ghosts her lips along the skin, drawing closer and closer to where she’s already slick with arousal. 

The hand at the back of her head gives her a helpful tug, and Zero doesn’t resist. 

The first touch of her tongue fills her senses with the taste of Five, much better than the wine they had sampled earlier. Five’s voice comes in a low pant, heavy with desire, and when Zero begins tracing lazy circles over her clit with her tongue, she feels every jerk and shudder against her. She doesn’t mind that or the claws tangled in her hair, pulling her in for more pressure even as Five pushes up onto her toes, Zero following dutifully. 

"I want your fingers," Five moans, thighs trembling. 

Zero would roll her eyes if she weren’t so busy picking up the pace with her tongue, adding two fingers for Five to clench around. She makes a high whine when Zero curls them within her, and Zero pumps in and out of her, luxuriating in the way she jumps and shudders against each thrust, fighting to keep her hips still enough for Zero’s tongue. 

"Yes,  _yes_ —like that,” she mutters, whole body tensing. 

Zero crooks her fingers and circles her clit twice and then it’s all she can do not to suffocate, Five pulling her in hard, legs shaking, whimpers and moans spilling from her lips freely. She crests with a sudden yelp and then goes weak, every bit of her trembling softly with aftershocks while Zero pulls back, licking her lips and looking up at Five expectantly, her fingers still within her. 

She curls them a few times, enjoying the way Five twists and lifts her hips, small breaths all she can manage. Finally, she withdraws altogether, and Five blinks hard, opening her eyes and smiling lazily down at her. “ _This_  is why I love our visits, Zero.”

Zero snorts. “If you weren’t so easy, they might last longer.”

Five leans back, propping herself up with her arms, and says, “You know stamina has never been a problem for me.”

Zero rises, setting her hands on either side of her hips, and kisses her, the taste of her still on her tongue. “Does that mean you’re ready to go again?”

"I’d hate to keep you waiting." 

*

Later, when the lights are once again dimmed and the skyline is bleeding pink and purple at the day’s approach, Zero opens her eyes and breathes deep, inhaling the scent of skin and sex. The office is a wash of gray shapes and grainy shapes, but she blinks until they come into focus, until she remembers how comfortable the couch looked hours ago when they’d finally finished. Five’s chest rises and falls next to her, and Zero is almost alarmed at the arm she’s thrown over Five’s ribs, pulling it back like she’s touched something foul. 

Beside her, Five shifts but doesn’t stir, golden hair as gorgeous as ever in the light of the rising sun. Zero squints at her until she’s sure she’s sleeping, decides Five probably wouldn’t wake if she had an air horn, and untangles her legs and body from her. Maneuvering is made harder because she pressed between Five and the cushions at the back of the couch, and it take a solid three minutes to extract herself from the situation. 

When she’s finally on her own feet, she stretches briefly and then sets about finding her things. Her dress never left her, although there were moment’s she’d wished it had, and she finds her shoes and underwear easily enough. After that, it’s only a matter of picking through the paperwork on the coffee table for anything of use. She skims three sheets about new employees (a chef, a waiter, and a driver with a military background), but that’s the most interesting thing she finds. The rest, she realizes, are personal conquests for Five: a first edition of some old text, a new tapestry for her collection, and a whole case worth of wine and liquors.

Zero drops the papers on the ground with a quiet groan and glances toward Five, who slumbers still. She’d said she thought she’d visit last night… Maybe she isn’t nearly as stupid as Zero thought. 

Even more frustrated by the possibility, Zero abandons the coffee table and moves to the desk, shuffling through it quickly and coming up with every sex toy imaginable but not a single thing of use to her. The rest of the room is dark and full of books and decadent accessories, but the idea of rummaging through all of it with perhaps three hours of sleep seems more trouble than it’s worth. 

"It’s just Five," she grumbles to herself. "She probably doesn’t even fucking  _do_  anything.”

That in mind, she carries her heels and underwear to the door, pulling it open and squinting against the artificial light of the hallway. Just as she’s closing the door behind her, however, a ringtone goes off in the office, a soft chirp that Zero swears she imagines. She peeks back into the room and spots it on one of the bookcases flanking the walls, flashing blue with a new message. She almost can’t believe her luck.

She nearly trips grabbing the phone, and she’s already making half-baked plans for how to use this against the rest of them when she runs into the lock screen. 

Everything comes to a screeching halt. Then she enters ‘5555’ and the phone welcomes her with a little ding. The message—from  _One_ —pops up accordingly.

 _Shit_ , she thinks, laughing to herself and making for the door.  _She’s making this too fucking easy._

She skirts into the elevator, clutching the phone by her side, and slips out the entryway past the receptionist with the black eye into the early morning light. The streets are already alive, and Zero feels a buzz of glee as she hails a taxi, ignoring looks passed her way. One won’t be ruling this city, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Your move, Zerrat.


End file.
